Kyousuke Sawaki
was the boyfriend of Asagi Igawa. He was introduced in the movie Anti-Demon Kaiju Taigaia and up until his few appearances as a ghost in the Kaiju World War Arc of the Mahou Kaiju Series, it was his only appearance. Appearance He is a fine-looking man with a height above average, brown eyes and brownish-black hair. His usual attire is his brown coat over his white shirt, black pants and leather shoes. Personality Kyousuke was a hardworking man who took his relationship with his girlfriend Asagi Igawa seriously when he vowed to protect her that same way she protected other people. He was a kind and generous man who just wanted the best out of himself and the ones he loved, given his profession. However, thanks to Oboro and her scheme to get revenge on Asagi, he underwent a transformation into a monster which turned him completely mindless and feral, to the point that when he encountered Asagi in the Chaos Arena, he didn't recognize her at all. Background Anti-Demon Kaiju Taigaia Kyousuke and his brother Kousuke were orphaned at a young age when their parents were killed in a car accident, leaving the former to raise his younger brother all by himself. Kyousuke was working at a call center and in a long-time relationship with Asagi Igawa who retired from her duties as Taimanin to finally marry him and settle down with him. However, their would-be happy life would never come to be because Asagi's archnemesis Oboro returned, planning to use Kyousuke as her tool for vengeance. One night, just as Kyousuke was about to propose to Asagi, he was abducted by Oboro and dosed with specialized drugs that slowly makes him lose his sanity. She then raped Kyousuke in front of Asagi, who in turn was restrained and sexually assaulted by demonic grunts Oboro brought. The drugs were slowly taking effect on Kyousuke and had taken its toll by turning him into a mindless monster and completely erasing all sense of sanity and humanity from him. By the end, the mutated Kyousuke faced Asagi in the Chaos Arena and after a difficult fight, partly of because of Asagi's hesitation to slay her only love in her life, she was able to kill him once and for all before turning her attention to Oboro. Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku While Kousuke was rendered unconscious as a ball of flesh after losing too much blood, he dreams of meeting his older brother, Kyosuke in a limbo-like place. Kaiju World War: Part 2 During the final battle against Quasarmageddon Chaos, the spirits of the deceased appeared to provide support to the heroes who are fighting this increasingly desperate battle, including the soul of Kyousuke Sawaki, who briefly appears in front of Asagi and assures the Taimainin not to give up and that he will not forget her and his love for her, no matter what her decisions were and the battles he fought. Relationships Asagi Igawa Asagi was Kyousuke's childhood friend, since he was a pupil of her father until his death, and was in a relationship with him for four years. She retired from being a Taimanin so that she could hopefully live a normal, loving and married life with her boyfriend, which ultimately and unfortunately did not come to pass. Kousuke Sawaki After their parents' untimely death, Kyousuke had to raise his infant brother Kousuke all by himself, even at the age of ten. He cared his brother so much that he wanted to provide everything he wanted just to raise him properly. Abilites Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased